1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved device for pressure regulation of the type in which a closing body is prestressed against a valve seat by a helical spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In devices of the type with which this invention is concerned, an axially movable closing body is prestressed against an associated valve seat by means of a helical spring disposed coaxially to the closing body.
In devices of this generic type, an axially movable closing body is prestressed against the associated valve seat by means of a helical spring disposed coaxially to the closing body. Because of the instability of helical springs in the transverse direction, a compensation means is necessary to compensate for a resultant skewed spring position, since otherwise an uncontrolled lateral tilting behavior of the adjacently disposed closing body would occur, which would lead to an undefined response performance of the device.
From British Patent Disclosure GB 14 63 217, one such device is already known. In it, a compensation means is disposed axially between the closing body and the associated valve seat, in order to compensate for a skewed position of the helical spring and a resultant tendency to transverse tilting of the closing body. However, what is unsatisfactory in this prior art is that a positive-engagement contact between the compensation means and the closing body is necessary, which requires precision-fitted and therefore expensive production. Since furthermore the compensation means is in permanent engagement with the valve seat associated with the closing body, the flow resistance at the valve seat is undesirably increased in the open position of the closing body.
The device of the invention has the advantage over the prior art that because of the bracing, provided in the radial direction, of the compensation means on the inner wall of the housing, the radial force components generated by the helical spring under initial tension, are absorbed and compensated for, so that only the components generated in the axial direction by the helical spring are carried onward by the compensation means. Because of the disposition of the compensation means between the helical spring and the closing body, the flow resistance at the valve seat furthermore remains essentially unaffected.